


Paris' Darling Revealed

by TheMiraculousAdmiral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All of Paris Finds Out, But if this was clearly done by you or another writer then I give you thanks for this idea, Die Hard Fan, F/M, I <3 Miraculous and its characters so much, I LOVE THIS IDEA, I am self declared miraculous trash, I don't own the show, I give no credit for ideas, Identity Reveal, Infact its probably the best thing I have ever written, Ladybug is Paris' Darling in the ML universe even if they won't admit it, This is inspired by other stuff I read on here and found good, minor season 2 spoilers, or any one in it for that matter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiraculousAdmiral/pseuds/TheMiraculousAdmiral
Summary: So I apologize in advance if this is something you've seen before. However, I imagine that 1 of three things would happen when Marinette is outed as Ladybug. This one is probably my favorite. So here is the summary that fits this best;When Ladybug, the Darling of Paris, is revealed by her own heroic instincts, and an akuma with jealousy brooding even after the swarm of healing Ladybug's has done its work. How will the city take the news of their heroine being a teenager? How will those around Marinette take the news? Most importantly, what becomes of Marinette as she travels through her early days of being a super-hero with no need to hide her identity. Well, Marinette is about to find out that, even if she thought that Paris would stop loving her the moment her mask fell, she is Paris' Darling through and through, and they could never stop loving her.





	1. The Darling of Paris Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Names I Know You By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241308) by [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan). 



Ladybug, she was Paris’ beloved superheroine, confident, brave, poised, but a mystery. It was no secret how many times she saved the French Capital, but her identity, and what she did while she didn’t dawn the mask, that most certainly was. It was undeniable that she was Paris' Darling, organizations all around the city adored the heroine, many claimed she was such, or simply one half of the city’s guardian duo. But no one ever knew if her mask would ever disappear and her identity be revealed, they just didn't.

 

So imagine the surprise when one Akuma happened to show all of Paris just who their Darling was.

* * *

“Pound It!” Ladybug and Cat Noir shouted in unison, having beaten yet another akuma, and holding off Hawkmoth once again. The victim seemed lost, but his eyes sharpened when he saw Alya Cesaire a short distance away.

 

This victim had been jealous of Alya for her blog’s popularity, and when he had threatened her, Alya had been calm and nice about the whole thing. The Ladyblogger went as far as to offer some advertisements on her blog for his, but jealousy had already overtaken him, and he refused.

 

Now, with her earrings beeping, Ladybug gave a quick smile and threw her yo-yo out. Latching on to a nearby rooftop she pulled on it, launching herself onto the roof. She turned to see Alya conversing with her partner, she smiled, knowing the two people that probably knew her better than anyone got along like that. The thought warmed her heart, but, that’s when she saw it, the Akuma victim, pulling out a pocket knife, ‘ _what the hell_ ’, Ladybug thought, knowing neither her partner or her civilian bestie saw the threat.

 

Without a second’s hesitation, Ladybug threw her yo-yo out catching on the beams of the Eiffel Tower. Swinging down she released the yo-yo from the beams as she made to tackle Alya away from the threat and simultaneously wrap her yo-yo around the de-evilized victim, incapacitating him.

 

It had all happened in only seconds, but the crowd around her cheered as she returned to save someone even after she had begun to make her way back to her normal life. Ladybug gave a small smile crossing her arms towards the now incapacitated boy. Applause rang through the air, until a loud beep announced the end of her transformation.

 

Everyone watched in awe as Ladybug simultaneously tensed and froze as a pink light slowly began to make its way from her feet upwards. Marinette silently thanked Tikki for allowing her seconds more of a hidden identity, but it would only be that, seconds.

 

She steeled her resolve, and looked up to face the numerous cameras now pointed directly at the de-transforming superheroine. _‘Your Mask’_ , a voice in her head that sounded much like Tikki, _‘will be the last thing to disappear_ . _’_

 

Marinette smiled a Ladybug smile, as the magic made its way finally to her neck, then her hair, replacing her red Ladybug ribbons with her normal red hair ties. Then she looked directly at Alya making eye contact as she closed her eyes for a split second to let the magic run across her eyes.

 

There is a collective gasp all around her, and Marinette can feel the shock across all of Paris as their Darling becomes an ordinary Parisian Teenager. So she opens her eyes, and locks them with Alya, who is currently looking at her with enormous shock, awe, and something resembling pride.

 

Said girl rushes up and embraces her. Marinette returns the gesture thankful her best friend is not abandoning her because of her unexpected reveal.

 

The embrace, however, is short. Alya can tell Marinette needs time to process, and with an encouraging push towards her home, Marinette smiles and with Tikki proudly and reassuringly on her shoulder, she makes a dash for home like the superheroine she has been revealed to be.

 

Cat Noir, Ladybug’s partner of three years, is now the focus of the cameras and reporters. As the young girl disappears from sight, and a question is suddenly thrown at him, “Did you know who she is?”

 

Cat Noir begins shaking his head, and it is a moment before he speaks, “She never told me, and she doesn’t know who I am either.”

 

There was general shock, and Alya looked relieved. Though, it seemed the Cat had something left to say, so Alya asked the question, “Is there something you wanna say, Cat Noir?”

 

He nodded, and everyone put cameras on him, this would undoubtedly be streaming live to everyone in Paris. Cat Noir steeled himself and looked into the crowd of cameras then he spoke, “No one was ever permitted to know Ladybug’s secret identity, and to my knowledge there is only one other person in Paris who knew before this unfortunate circumstance. If anything, Ladybug might be Paris’ Darling, but her civilian identity isn’t. I have to ask that you respect her privacy, and give her time to process this.” The crowd of reporters nodded for him to continue, “Ladybug once told me, a long time ago, that no one must no who we are, not even each other. She probably never intended to reveal herself in any capacity. So please let Ladybug be, she was able to get rid of the spotlight before now, you should know she despises being the center of attention. That’s all I have to say.”

 

With that Cat Noir made a two finger salute and made his own way home, leaving Paris to consider what he said.

  



	2. The News of Ladybug's Reveal Spreads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ladybug's mask having finally fallen, how does Paris take the news? Well, Ladybug isn't their Darling for nothing!
> 
> So how do they tell Ladybug this, and who does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, didn't know where to start, but OMG I think it'll be good

Marinette ran home, Tikki flying close by as passersby stared at her, the news was spreading, how on Earth would she cope. Marinette's place in the world had forever changed, and it had been because of her own heroic instincts. She had been doing her job, and it had outed her to the world.

 

As soon as she arrived home she sped through the bakery, ignoring her parent's calls, she went straight to her room. Tikki providing a reassuring presence all the way. When she was finally on her bed, Marinette let the river of emotions that she held in finally flow, her dam breaking. She had finally done what she had sworn to herself she'd never do, she revealed her identity, she put her loved ones in danger, she felt miserable, so she quietly cried, Tikki keeping tissues and a reassuring presence all the while.

* * *

 

When Alya got a call five minutes after Ladybug, Marinette's, big reveal, she picked it up immediately, hoping it was her bestie so they could talk. She was disappointed to find it was a Tv producer at TVi. She was asked to come in and be the voice of Paris and reassure Ladybug that all the same they still supported the spotted heroine. Naturally, Alya jumped at the opportunity, and quickly hopped on her bike, pedalling as fast as she could to get to the studio.

 

Upon her arrival an intern escorted her to one of the studios higher in the building, and a woman walked up to her. "Mademoiselle Cesaire?" The woman asked, her voice matching that of the producer she had spoken to earlier.

 

"That's me." Alya said with a smile.

 

The producer smiled, and spoke, "I hope you understand that we have been asked by many in Paris to do this. Everyone wants to reassure Ladybug we still trust, and adore her. We need her to know that she is still our Darling, despite whatever she may think."

 

Alya smiled, "Sounds like my best friend alright."

 

The producer stopped and turned to her, "She's your best friend?"

 

"Yes, she is the most amazing bestie I could ask for, I was the Ladyblogger trying to uncover her secret for years and not once did she push me away or anything. She didn't tell me, and I can't say I blame her." Alya said with a sincere tone, not turning away from the producer.

 

"If you can bring that passion to the broadcast, I am certain no one, not even Hawkmoth could disagree with you." The producer said with an abashed smile.

 

So Alya walked up in front of the camera, and all over Paris the people awaited the broadcast that would hopefully reassure Ladybug of just how much they trusted her. So Alya started to speak from the heart.

 

"Good evening my fellow Parisians. I was asked here tonight to help reassure Ladybug of exactly how we feel about her, so there is alot I can do for her, but there is something we all need to do. So I want as many of you to video call in and tell the world how much you appreciate her, because right now, that girl needs all the support and reassurance she can get. Her parents, partner and friends can only do so much." Alya stopped hoping she had said something that would stick, before starting again, "She has saved all of us time and again, it's finally time we step up to the plate and help her. So please call in and tell all of Paris, and of she's tuning in, Ladybug herself, just how much she is appreciated."

Alya stopped, the producer seemed irked that she hadn't only spoken from the heart and made a speech on her own. However, if Alya knew Marinette, and aside from the bit that she was Ladybug, Alya was sure she did, she knew the girl needed more than one person reassuring her, she needed to here it from everyone she could. So a moment passed before Alya heard that the station had at least thirty calls on hold to be patched onto the broadcast. Alya smirked knowingly, and gave a nod to put the first call up on screen. Alya smiled when she saw her classmates on screen, and nodded for them to speak.

 

"We all needed to tell Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, whoever you are, you are amazing" Alix started.

"You lead us through an akuma attack untransformed." Sabrina added.

"You managed to still make it to school as much as possible, never upset that you had to come back" Ivan said

"You could have told the teachers, but you didn't, you simply took it." Mylene continued.

"You protected Chloe despite hating the girl with a passion." Nathaniel stated.

"You made sure that all of us were safe, even when you should have run off to transform." Rose smiled.

"You paddled away in a flooded Paris with an underwater Akuma just to transform." Alix said speaking up again.

"You tried hiding your identity even if it was from one of your favorite artists." Mylene said.

"Guys mind if I cut in real quick?" Alya asked stopping the round of compliments, they all nodded. "Girl, you gave me the chance to understand what it means to be a superhero. Not just giving me exclusive interviews, you gave me that, you let me gush about you to you, and never got annoyed with my fangirling, I can't imagine how annoyed and nervous you must have felt. Especially everytime I got ever so close to your secret, I am sorry girl, I hope you can forgive me."

 

Alya looked at her classmates, and they nodded understanding their time was up. Alya gestured for the second caller to be presented. This time it was a family, they thanked Ladybug for her kind service, and told her to keep up the good work. Next a école maternelle class, they stated their admiration for Ladybug and asked to her to not stop being Ladybug, with puppydog eyes, Alya knew that if Marinette was watching she wouldn't be able to say no.

 

Other groups called in, teen friend groups, adult groups, but then the city council came on.

 

The council chairman was the only one to speak but the rest were smiling, "Mademoiselle Ladybug has been our guardian for a long time. Many in Paris call her our Darling, I and the council have decided that this is true, though she may feel unsettled at this time, it is only right for us to thank Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng for her continued perseverance, and unyielding strength to take on what many of us cannot. We must say that she is indeed Paris' Darling, and our city loves her as much as she loves it, seeing as she defends it so fiercely." The Chairman took a breath before finishing, "It is only right, but I ask on a personal level, don't stop defending us now, please continue, you have my full support and on an official note, that of the city council as well."

 

Alya smiled as the city council was replaced by many different faces, families, friends, and more called in and gave their thanks and support to Ladybug aka Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Alya couldn't help it, her best friend was getting the thanks she deserved, and the people of Paris did it over and over again. She was sure that when Marinette came in Monday she would be getting a hug from the entire class, save Chloe of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am seriously never doubting myself again. I think this will end up with somewhere between 5 and 10 Chapters. Though, fairly certain nothing will be longer than 2000 words. And if this triggers you I'm sorry.


	3. When You Think Your World is Falling Apart, but it Just Got Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's Parents watch the Broadcast with her. Then they have a very short talk about her superheroic activities. Followed by Alya's in person reassurance, and Tikki finally getting backed up on Marinette and Ladybug being one in the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do read comments, and I know there is some confusion and contradiction, as well as Gabriel being aware of Ladybug's secret identity. Well, I will explain at the end of the chapter. However, this is cute, and it makes me smile.

Sabine Cheng walked up into her daughter's room, looking at the young girl on the bed. She smiled, then spotted the small red blob floating helplessly above Marinette's form. After a second more Sabine finally spoke up, "Marinette, can you come downstairs please?"

Marinette looked up, her eyes red rimmed, but she nodded. Hauling herself off her bed, she made her way down and through the trap door. Sabine put her arms around her daughter, in a comforting gesture. Tom smiled as he watched, and then Alya came on the screen. 

* * *

 

"Good evening my fellow Parisians. I was asked here tonight to help reassure Ladybug of exactly how we feel about her, so there is alot I can do for her, but there is something we all need to do. So I want as many of you to video call in and tell the world how much you appreciate her, because right now, that girl needs all the support and reassurance she can get. Her parents, partner and friends can only do so much." Alya stopped her face pleading with hope. "So please call in and tell all of Paris, and of she's tuning in, Ladybug herself, just how much she is appreciated."

 

Marinette smiled slightly at the display, she had heard Cat Noir attempting to keep the media off of her, but even she knew it would be nearly impossible, at least Alya had taken that into account. It hurt that her best friend now knew that she had lied for years, but then she saw Alya nod, and her classmates giving big smiles behind her. Marinette steeled herself, thankfully it seemed Chloe was not with them. She perked up when Alix went to speak.

 

"We all needed to tell Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, whoever you are, you are amazing" Alix started, Marinette started smiling even more, despite it being watery, Tikki nuzzled her cheek

"You lead us through an akuma attack untransformed." Sabrina added timidly, Mainette made a mental note to thank the girl.

"You managed to still make it to school as much as possible, never upset that you had to come back" Ivan said, Marinette's smile grew ever so slightly.

"You could have told the teachers, but you didn't, you simply took it." Mylene continued, Marinette sighed thankfully.

"You protected Chloe despite hating the girl with a passion." Nathaniel stated, Marinette chuckled a little, ' _Yeah_ ,'She thought triumphantly.

"You made sure that all of us were safe, even when you should have run off to transform." Rose smiled, Marinette smiled too.

"You paddled away in a flooded Paris with an underwater Akuma just to transform." Alix said speaking up again, Marinette reminisced on Syren slightly, when some secrets were finally let out.

"You tried hiding your identity even if it was from one of your favorite artists." Mylene said, Marinette smiled, knowing the event Mylene spoke of. 

"Guys mind if I cut in real quick?" Alya asked stopping the round of compliments, they all nodded. "Girl, you gave me the chance to understand what it means to be a superhero." Marinette smiled, knowing some of what Alya was speakng about. "Not just giving me exclusive interviews, you gave me that, you let me gush about you to you, and never got annoyed with my fangirling," Marinette let out a half-hearted chuckle, "I can't imagine how annoyed and nervous you must have felt. Especially everytime I got ever so close to your secret, I am sorry girl, I hope you can forgive me."

Marinette smiled, and quietly whispered, "I already forgave you, Alya."

 

After that Marinette heard the urgings of everyone in Paris for her to keep on doing what she's doing. The city council even calls in. Marinette can't think of a better way for her best friend to kill the media speculation than what she's done. Her friends called in with smiles on their faces, genuine smiles, and made legitimately kind comments, then Alya had spoken of other things and thanked her for her patience. She had been a wreck since the reveal to all of Paris, but the support that Alya had single-handedly managed to provide through TVi's attempted media judgement day.

 

Marinette silently thanked her best friend a thousand times over, she had basically ensured that any show wanting to stay on the air would have to stay away from her and what she did. She made a mental note to thank Alya in person.

 

After the Broadcast ended, Marinette's Parents stood up, looking at her with sympathetic expressions, having no idea what could possibly be going on inside her head. Tikki, the good Kwami she was stayed silent, but giving Marinette her important reassuring presence. Her father spoke first, "Marinette, how did you become Ladybug?"

 

Marinette looked at Tikki, who only nodded, before turning back to her parents, "I became Ladybug because, according to Tikki," she gestured to the small Kwami, "I am the chosen one. I became her to do what no one else could, no one else could be Ladybug, again according to Tikki, I am the right person for this miraculous in this time and place."

 

Her Parents looked at her, then to Tikki, before her mother spoke, "So, this is.... Tikki, I take it?" Sabine asked, still to understand the whole situation.

 

Tikki looked at Marinette and decided it was time she helped her chosen more than being a reassuring presence, turning to Tom and Sabine the small kwami finally spoke, "Yes Miss Cheng. My name is Tikki, I have worked with your daughter for a while now and she is one of the best Ladybug's I have ever worked with. You should know she has a high opinion of you both, and the only reason she ever lied to you was because  _I_ told her not to tell you that, one, she is Ladybug, and two, of my existence. She has done an amazing job of keeping her identity secret, and has a good head on her shoulders. Mister Dupain, Misses Cheng, you shouldn't be scared for or mad at your daughter, you should be proud, because I most certainly am, especially considering how long I've been around."

 

When Tikki had begun her speech, Tom and Sabine had shared a look of surprise on their faces, not knowing the small creature could speak. As she spoke though, the two parents looked between both their daughter, and Tikki, amazed at how highly the ancient spirit spoke of their little girl. When Tikki finished they were crying, not in sadness but with proud smiles on their faces, they went up to their distraught daughter and hugged her tightly, she simply hugged back.

 

Soon enough a knock came at the door, Tikki went to see who it was, seeming to deem it was alright to let the unknown visitor in. When the Dupain-Cheng family looked up from their hug they saw Alya.

 

Said girl stood staring wide eyed at Tikki, this only compounding the earlier revelation, but her stupor was overcome when she saw how distraught her best friend was. Alya didn't hesitate to stomp right over and give the girl a hug herself, releasing a moment later Alya switched into her infamous "Reporter Mode," and looked quizzically at Marinette. The look lasted a minute before Alya finally spoke, "Why did you come back and risk your identity? The one thing that you were adamant about hiding. Why did you risk this exposure?"

 

"Because you were in danger Alya. You were in danger and I was the only one who saw it, that is why I put my earrings back on, to save you, you're an amazing best friend, and I couldn't risk losing one of my biggest supporters in life." Marinette's voice was firm, but it was clear she had barely kept together.

 

"This is why she was chosen, she has the instincts to save others, even if it puts herself at risk." Tikki said as everyone stared at the girl who sat meekly.

 

"By the way girl, I never did truly thank you for doing what you did for me." Alya began. "You gave me some special treatment, and it meant so much to me, interviews, shout outs, anything. Then you went and made me a superhero too, you did that girl, you made me Rena Rouge, gave me that experience. I will never be able to thank you enough."

 

Tikki zipped back over, and landed on her chosen's shoulder. "Nice to finally, officially, meet you Alya. I have been to every last one of your and Marinette's hangouts, it is endearing to see she has such a great friend, fan, and second partner. Trixx was right to like you."

 

Alya simply smiled at the Kwami. Then Marinette spoke up, her voice finally losing some of its weakness, "So.... None of you are let down or disappointed that Ladybug turned out to be, well.... plain old me?"

 

As if on cue, everyone shook their heads, giving reassurances over and over. When Marinette finally looked at the clock, she realized her identity had been out for about an hour and a half, and though her friends and family were now in more danger, she felt like now, she had an army of support behind her, more than she had ever had before the one scenario she never even dreamed of.

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng could do this, she could take on Akumas, so certainly she could take on school in two days with her identity out in the open, because deep down, deep, deep down, she knew that come hell or high water, she was gonna save the day, she had made a promise to Paris, and she was gonna keep it, even if Hawkmoth threatened her after today. Now, she was more ready and determined than ever to take him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the idea here is that with her identity out Marinette is gonna have a moment with her parents. We should move to a more Adrien POV next chapter to kinda round out his reaction, it might end up longer if I write it in school. So no promises but when we get there you'd better believe that it is gonna get Adrien in a whole bunch of trouble. 
> 
> But on with the Gabriel/Hawkmoth dilemma, well, let's assume that with Marinette's secret out it is realized that the people fighting this are teenagers, I mean, consider that for a second. I don't remember exactly what I have planned, but we're gonna have some Gabriel and Media shenanigans in the near future. Because in my mind, the media is like "Who is Cat Noir to tell us that we can't interview Ladybug for a little while?" The reason is that Cat Noir didn't threaten the media like he does in this fic's inspiration, so there is that. 
> 
> Sorry if that doesn't satisfy you, I ain't great at explaining my thought process, or what I write for that matter, you'll see later what happens but hopefully what I write in the near future helps.
> 
> I know now that this fic is for certain is gonna sit between 15 and 30 thousand words, maybe even more. 
> 
> IF you have any other concerns feel free to comment, I make a habit of checking them regularly, and responding to every comment made.
> 
> And damn, I am ready for later chapters might be more than ten now. So I hope y'all are geared up because the Adrienette is gonna happen, and Adrien is about to be the biggest mess ever, because I am warning you now that the next one might not meet my earlier "no more than 2000 thousand words per chapter" promise.


	4. I Can't Believe It, I am Even More in Love with Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien has a freak out, and becomes even more of a lovesick fool. Plagg does his best to remain the Kwami he is, and Master Fu makes an appearance for the Author's own amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I may break my 2000 word promise. Tho, this will end up being a long haul chapter anyway, so..... We'll see, I guess.

When her transformation had ended, Cat Noir had stood there like so many others, frozen as his partner, the beloved Ladybug, went from her usual red and black spotted attire, and mask, to light pink flats, hot pink jeans, a dark colored blazer, and light pink floral shirt. Then off went her mask, the magic seeming to give her seconds more to retain her identity, he knew it had to be her Kwami giving her those precious seconds to steel herself.

 

Then he watched as she looked up her poise and confidence was fake, he knew, he could always tell by the slight twitches of her fingers as her mask faded. She looked towards Alya, the girl who she had saved, and for it she was going to lose her anonymity. He couldn't help but smile, she lost her anonymity to do the one thing she was known for, saving people.

 

When she opened her eyes after the magic light that had engulfed was gone, Cat Noir recognized her immediately, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as a civilian one of his first real friends, and, he could see why she had turned around to save Alya, that was her best friend. He watched as Alya rushed forward and hugged the barely composed girl. A moment later ushering her towards home. He was barely conscious of the speech he gave, he didn't threaten the media, but he knew that it would do little to deter them, he hoped it would calm them down at the very least. After it he gave what he hoped was a convincing smile, and with a two finger salute jumped back home, there was no going back to school that day for him or for Marinette.

* * *

 

Cat Noir jumped through the window, but it was Adrien who landed on the floor. Plagg released the transformation mid-jump, and zipped off to his hidden stash of cheese. Adrien sighed, a bit overwhelmed by the revelations that had happened only minutes ago.  _Marinette_ , Adrien though to himself,  _Marinette is Ladybug, she has been right behind me this whole time_. It was difficult to take in, he couldn't see how a girl that was awkward as she was around him could simultaneously be the love of his life. He had once thought that maybe, just maybe, Ladybug could be someone he was in a league with, turns out, this girl wasn't just out of his league, she wasn't even in the same ballpark, _how on earth was he supposed to get her to fall for him now?_

 

He sighed again, falling onto his bed, he couldn't only stare at the ceiling. Plagg was quiet, but his silence didn't last long, "Really this is just sad."

 

"You don't understand Plagg." Adrien sighed looking over at the screen filled with pictures of his partner.

 

"Actually, I understand a lot more than I let on Adrien." Plagg said.

 

"Yeah," Adrien retorted, "like what?"

 

"I know that this sad act you're pulling is because you think that girl is out of your league and unattainable." Plagg said, sincerity leaking through the sarcastic tone.

 

"Well, she kinda is Plagg!"

 

"Wrong, Adrien, simply wrong." Plagg said simply.

 

"Well, how on earth do I compare, I am the guy who simply exists, she on the other hand, is a whole person, stubborn, creative, heroic, and so much more than I could ever hope to be." Adrien said, looking out of the windows, the expression his face was lovesick, but it was not happy, it wasn't sad either, just longing.

 

"Adrien, that girl has made sure you were her equal in every way she could," Plagg started, "and while we're on the topic of personality, kid, you have it but you depreciate yourself, you are worthy of her. You need to see that, Tikki's Ladybugs are always loved in some way by my Cats. The love and friendship currently between you two, is stronger than I have ever seen."

 

"What, Plagg, there is no way it is how you say it is." Adrien sighed sadly. A moment passed in silence before Adrien, now sitting at his desk, promptly slammed his head right into said desk.

 

"What is it now?" Plagg asked, only mildly surprised by his chosen's actions.

 

"How, praytell," Adrien began, "am I supposed to talk to her on Monday? She is the most amazing girl, and she is gonna think I only like her for being Ladybug, and.... Oh god, what if she never talks to me ever again?"

 

"Simple, she is gonna talk to you, and for a long time yet I reckon." Plagg said as if this was the simplest truth in the world.

 

"Plagg, she is going to doubt my feelings, I love her too much for her to ignore them if she thinks it's only for her superhero persona." Adrien groaned

 

"Adrien, if there is one thing I know in this world it is that this girl, is just that, a girl." Plagg started. "However, there is something that allures you to both her personas, she is the same Adrien. Frankly, Tikki's bugs have trouble with the fact that they are the same with and without their masks, Tikki always says they are the same, she's always been right."

 

Adrien stared at his Kwami, disapproval seeping through the look at how Plagg had so easily marginalized everything to be that simple. Then he noticed something, Plagg seemed to be reacting with little to no surprise. He pondered over how in the world it was possible for  _Plagg_ of all creatures to not react with some sort of surprise. A moment passed in silence as Plagg went about eating more cheese, most chunks larger than his body.

 

"How long have you known she was Ladybug?" Adrien asked out of nowhere.

 

Plagg looked at him but didn't respond, turning back to his cheese, but Adrien spoke again, "How long have you known Plagg?" his voice firmer, his body filled with the yearning to know the answer.

 

"Since Dark Owl." Was the only response Adrien got, before the small Kwami ate yet more cheese. Adrien deflated, he was amazed the Kwami had kept a secret so long. That fight had been ages ago, but when he thought back to that particular Akuma, he was unsurprised, it had been the first time they had detransformed where they could have seen one another, but he knew she hadn't, and that he hadn't either.

 

"Hello Adrien." A voice said, he recognized it immediately as that of Master Fu, a man he had met only three times.

 

"Hello Master." Adrien said, raking his fingers through his hair.

 

"It seems you have finally discovered the identity of your beloved." The older man observed, "She is a great Ladybug, Tikki has never chosen so unique a chosen as her."

 

"That's my problem, she is a million times greater than I could ever hope to be." Adrien groaned.

 

Plagg, Wayzz and Master Fu all laughed at his antics.

 

"I have a feeling you don't understand the connection betwixt the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous?" Wayzz asked.

 

For the first time since he had known the kwami, Plagg dropped his cheese, and the kicker was he didn't seem bothered by dropping his  _camembert_ , and only the situation at hand. Plagg gave Wayzz and Fu a look, then decided to speak, "don't tell him!" The little Kwami looked particularly desperate on the matter.

 

"Plagg," Master Fu began, "you know better than anyone that eventually he needs to be told."

 

"I know, but I really don't want the aftermath of this particular tid bit just yet!" Plagg whined.

 

"Seriously what am I missing here?" Adrien asked, his mental freakout causing him to immediately think of the worst case scenario; _that, perhaps, Marinette could never be with him because of their miraculous._

 

The other room's other occupants sent him a look, but Plagg seemed to sigh, and Fu took this as a sign to explain. "The holders and chosen of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous are soulmates. The yin to the other's yang, not always romantic, sometimes brotherly, sisterly, others its platonic. However, you and Marinette are meant for each other." Adrien gasped at this, it easing his doubts, but sending him reeling into even more of a mess, "I saw the moment she fell in love with you, and the moment you fell for her. It is inexplicable the way these things occur."

 

"You mean, we are meant to be together?" Adrien asked, and this time with a lovesick sigh, but he was internally screaming at the revelation.

 

Fu nodded, but as Adrien spun in celebration, he realized that the old man had departed.

 

"Plagg, how am I supposed to talk to her on Monday?" Adrien could hear his own love leaking fear into his voice.

 

Plagg, ever consistent shrugged swooping down to pick up the piece of cheese he had dropped earlier. Adrien sighed again, he was too in love with this girl, and he realized that, if Marinette's behavior was anything to go by around him, considering she had a crush on.... Wait.

 

"Marinette is in love with me?!?!?!?!?" Adrien shouted equal parts surprised and amazed.

 

"Have you not been listening?" Plagg asked instead of actually answering the slight question Adrien had asked.

 

"Dammit Plagg, if I am in love as I am, there is no way I am going to be able to act like a normal person around her, it's going to get so awkward between us." Adrien said groaning, even if he knew they were meant to be, he had no idea when that in particular would come to fruition. He was going to make a fool of himself, in front of the love of his life, and she was probably not going to realize just how deep his feelings went for her. 

 

 _Her_ , the thought simply took his breath away, she was beautiful, amazing, stubborn, irresistible, and he was certain that when she realized how deep his love was, he would be putty in her hands, wrapped around her petite, smooth finger, and he would never get a word in edgewise. The reason for that was simple, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a girl that once someone was in love with her, they would be hers until someone else came along. All he wanted was a chance to be by her side for all eternity.

 

 _Damn_ , Adrien thought to himself,  _I am beyond screwed when she figures me out_. 

 

"So right you are." Plagg said cheekily, laughing as Adrien blanched realizing he had said that thought aloud, "You really should get a filter for your thought to speech processes, you've been gushing about being wrapped around her finger and whatnot for the last five minutes."

 

Adrien realized that he probably also had to really be careful not to get into terribly deep thoughts about Marinette near the girl herself or anyone that might tell her. Adrien looked out the window, and realized that he was so far gone for this girl, that she ruined his ability to think straight, or to properly function. He realized now that whatever Monday would bring, would not only be full of surprises, and him trying to make his way through the day without gushing about Marinette or making a flustered fool of himself, it was the beginning to something he had longed for the since he had fallen for Ladybug, to walk through his whole day at or near Ladybug's side, in every facet of their lives.

 

Adrien was equally terrified and exhilerated, then he remembered when Cat Noir confessed to Marinette about loving Ladybug. Oh god, he had confessed to Ladybug twice that night, and then he was stopped by her feelings, her feelings for....  _himself_!?!?! She had turned him down for him, and he realized that if anything, he had to prove to Marinette that he was one hundred percent in love with her, both sides of her mask, and it would all start on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I broke my promise by 1 word, but this chapter is great, all I have to do, is combine media attention, school, Marinette's emotions, and the hot mess that is Adrien.
> 
> Now, should I make flip the school roles and still have Marinette as slightly flustered around Adrien, or do I make them both hot messes. I think the first one is most viable, but if you have an idea feel free to contribute it in the comments. Just keep in mind once I Tuesday the 5th hits, no more suggestions are going to be taken


	5. The Beggining of Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything starts to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finally done with this chapter took forever, but it is at a point where it will serve to flow into the next one.

Monday, the day that would begin everything, the first public appearance of Ladybug or her civilian identity since that fateful Friday afternoon when she was revealed to all of Paris. No one knew what the day would bring, but all around Paris, her classmates hurried to get ready so they could personally escort her into school, an agreement Alya had contacted them with the day before. Needless to say, the only one not contacted was Chloe, and everyone contacted, accepted on the spot.

 

With that twelve teenagers rushed to the bakery near their school, where Marinette,  _Ladybug_ , lived. As she pulled herself up for the long day she had ahead, she could only hope that it would be easier than it sounded.

* * *

 

 

Marinette hugged her parents as she began walking out of the bakery, her eyes down cast, her gaze sitting resolutely on the ground, not moving, she opened the door and stepped out. She stood there a moment as she waited expectantly for the click of cameras and calls of questions, but it didn't come. She looked up, finding the sidewalk immediately outside of the bakery empty, she thanked Tikki with a small rub to the Kwami's head.

 

"Marinette!!!" A call came, she turned and saw Alya, Nino, Adrien as well as her other classmates and friends rushing towards her. Alya envelopied her in an unexpected hug, much like the one she had gotten Friday. She hugged back just as tightly, showing she truly appreciated her friend.

 

The group made their way to the crosswalk that would put them in front of the school, and that's when they caught sight of the multiple reporters, paparazzi, and the police officers holding them at bay, while clearing a path for students to enter the school. Hanging her head, Marinette sighed in resignation, her friends closed in around her to hide her from view of the the press.

 

It was fine, no one seemed to notice the form if their heroine in the group that walked closely together and quickly towards the school. That was until someone sighted them as they walked up the stairs and called, "hey, it's her!" With that many swing to watch and call questions at her, Marinette quickened her ascension into the school knowing it was going to be the only place where she could get peace outside of her home. Questions were called out, but Marinette ignored them, taking herself confidently past the threshold of the school, or at least she looked confident.

 

The moment she was out of camera sight, Marinette relaxed, and reached into her bag, petting Tikki to soothe herself. Her classmates observed her as she moved from the entrance of the school to the classroom. Saying nothing, but exuding the air of being a thousand miles away.

 

When they entered Marinette seemingly decided it was time for Tikki to make her appearance, she was to be an active participant in their lives now. Taking her hand away from the purse's opening, and widening the opening through which Tikki had been giving her a reassuring look.

 

To say the class was confused when Marinette nodded at something in her purse, was accurate, to say that after a small red blob had flown out was an understatement. There were dropped jaws, scared stares and points, and Tikki took it in stride zipping through the room without a care in the world. For their part, Alya and Adrien weren't as surprised at the little red blob's existence, and more that it was in the room, out in the open.

 

"Marinette what is that thing?!??!?!" Came a voice from the classroom door. Turning the students saw Ms. Bustier standing there, the only shock on her features was directed at Tikki, her questioning gaze was, however, directed at Marinette.

 

Marinette smiled, and turned to Tikki, who nodded, smiling broadly, "everyone, this is Tikki. My Kwami, the little magical being responsible for my transformation into Ladybug." Said 'everyone' then turned their amazed stares to the Kwami, though, Tikki gave two specific students secretive smiles.

 

Ms. Bustier was the first to recover from the amazed air of the room, and turned to the girl who was smiling gently at the little Kwami. "Marinette," the teacher began, "would you please come with me to the principal's office?"

 

Marinette seemed to recover as if by reflex, and turned to the teacher, with a scared expression donning her features. Something that Ms. Bustier, or anyone for that matter, would associate with Ladybug. "Yes." Was the only reply given as the little Kwami flew to the purse by habit presumably, and  Marinette began to leave the classroom, quietly talking with the Kwami.

 

Marinette did not look at the floor, rather at the Kwami floating and whispering quietly, yet reassuringly to her. When they reached the principal's office, Marinette straightened, and closed the bag out of habit. Marinette drew on something confident and strong within herself, it wasn't all powerful, but it served to strengthen her resolve. Her stance changed, her body language with it, Marinette recognized it, and racked her brain for where she recognized it.

 

Suddenly, Marinette realized where she knew this stance was from, she was standing just like she would as Ladybug, she was pulling on her Ladybug confidence. It was not just Marinette or Ladybug walking into that room, but both girls. Marinette was amazed, she could feel her fear, knew it was there, but that side of her, the Ladybug side of her was there and it refused to give in. It really was just as Tikki had said, Marinette was starting to understand why Tikki said what she did, and that, more often than not, a millennias old being is right about someone's character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to influence chapter 6.


	6. Marinette Gets a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets with the principal and there may or may not be multiple points of view, all still in third person, or it is all third person omniscient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start our journey of craziness that will be Marinette's life. 
> 
> I must go write a story, sorry for not posting in forever. I may or may not say something at the end, but it is going to be a good chapter. Also, I apologize that I wasn't as active over the summer as some wished, but this will mark my return.

Marinette walked into the office, her demeanor was that of Ladybug. In front of her stood several of the most important people regarding her education. She was Ladybug, confidence, poise, but she was still a schoolgirl beneath it all.

Mr. Damocles and the others in the room nodded to her, truly taking her in for the first time since her reveal. Marinette squirmed under their sharp, studying gazes, not a situation she enjoyed in the least. She knew the thought process going through their heads, how had they not noticed? She was absent during Akuma attacks, a great leader in tense situations, and looked the exact same as the masked heroine.

 

Tikki offered silent support from her spot in Marinette's purse. Mr. Damocles was the first to say anything, "Miss Dupain-Cheng, according to your attendance record you're quite often late, or miss entire portions of the school day."

 

Marinette looked down, slightly ashamed that her Ladybug activities had cut so much into her regular life. Before she became Ladybug, Marinette was far better about being on time to school, but now, that wasn't so much the case.

 

"As you well know, sometimes extenuating circumstances can get these attendance issues resolved. Yours is an interesting case." Mr Damocles was clearly not getting to the point.

 

"I know all of that, just tell me what it means for me." Marinette said, getting slightly irritated with the avoidance of the point they were trying to make.

 

"We would be willing to wave your absences and tardies that result from Akumas," Mr. Damocles began, "also you would be given extra time concerning assignments, but you have to turn the assignment in as soon as possible."

 

Marinette stared in shock, were they... giving her some leeway so she could do her job of saving the city?

 

"Now, Miss Dupain-Cheng, we expect straightforward excuses to your absences from now on. Is that understood?" Ms. Mendeleiv asked.

 

"Yes ma'am." Marinette responded with a relieved sigh. Those in the room nodded at her, and Mr. Damocles gestured for her to leave, which she did. She walked back to the classroom, while Tikki came back into sight.

 

"See Marinette, what was there to worry about? They gave you everything you needed to succeed, and still defend Paris." Tikki said enthusiastically.

 

Marinette smiled but said nothing, she walked back into the classroom as Marinette, but now she had something within her that made all of her friends do a double take when she entered the room. Her air wasn't that of the Marinette they knew, but something evolved, grown and matured. She was still Marinette, and she was still very much Ladybug, but now it was apparent that Marinette had become something more, a combined version of her alter-egos, something no one knew how to deal with.

 

 

Then Chloe Bourgeois entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Duuunnnn Duuuuuunnnnn. 
> 
> Anyways, I know it's short, and I am a little rusty, but here is Chapter 6. So, I have to ask, do we want a two part reveal in school where Marinette figures him out, or do we want Adrien to screw up, combination of both. Or you guys can make a suggestion. It feels good to be back.
> 
> I am going to continue Phone Calls at bad times, and start a new story, a one shot where Marinette fights an akuma in the morning, without using Lucky Charm, and reveals herself by forgetting to de-transforming and going to school.
> 
> Please understand I update these when I can, it may be several days or weeks between updates, I will try to update one story a week. I do have an AP class that will require a lot out of me. I want to finish PDR by Christmas and give a bonus chapter. If you guys want more "Dead, They Thought, But We're Back" lemme know and I'll work out some bonuses.
> 
> Also, I am only going to use note sections in here, so when you see a new chapter from me it is NOT an author's note, it is content 100%. Again, sorry it's short, but I'll write the next one to be a little bit longer.
> 
> -The Miraculous Admiral, Miraculous Ships Fleet, Flagship: Love Square (If you don't understand that please comment below and I'll explain)


	7. Chloe Breaks Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a mental breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, honestly, did anyone expect anything different? Possible redemption arc for Chloe, as of rn, just gonna get this out of the way, also, no idea how this is gonna turn out, wish me luck.

To say everyone in the room froze, would be an understatement, and it was for simple reasons;

 

  1. Everyone knows Chloe considers herself the #1 most prestigious Fan of Ladybug
  2. Everyone also knows Chloe essentially despises Marinette
  3. Ladybug and Marinette are one in the same, as of Friday



 

These facts combined could lead to either a nasty akuma, or a really upset Chloe Bourgeois. What they had not anticipated was a sheepish mildly paranoid Chloe, who now also seemed distressed, and looked as if she hadn't slept for days. Chloe looked around flinched when she saw them all waiting for her to do something, something they expected, instead she took to her seat and sat there as if the balance of the world had forever been upset. However, everyone in the room knew it hadn't, it had just shifted, shifted to something everyone would now come to appreciate.

 

When Ms. Bustier walked back into the room, she seemed to be chuckling to herself about something. "Well students, after last Friday's events it has been asked of all schools in Paris to host a Ladybug and Cat Noir celebration. Marinette if you would like to...." She was cut off by Chloe suddenly slapping her hands on the desk.

 

"Do what miss? Leave and not see how much she is appreciated by the people in this room? She has saved my life, heck, everyone in here has had their lives saved by her on more than one occasion. Really, she should be required to stay, so she can see..." Chloe choked, "so she can see how much she is..." Chloe's body practically melted into a sob and then it was clear that the events had far more effect and had potentially wrecked her psyche, than on anyone else. How to deal with a distraught, mildly kind, sobbing, and an, as of that moment, mentally unstable Chloe?

 

The entire room was practically wary of the girl, Sabrina put an extremely tentative hand to her shoulder, in hopes of consoling the obviously exhausted girl. That's when Chloe seemed to break out of the sob, and mentally shift herself, then she spoke again, "and you Marinette Dupain-Cheng had better accept all of it because you deserve every ounce of it, but before you do any of that, I have a question for you." Chloe said as her tone shifted between accusatory, then demanding then finally to a bit of her usual tone.

 

Marinette sat uneasy in her chair, before she responded, "and what would that question be, Chloe?"

 

"Why?"

 

"'Why,' what?" Marinette asked confused.

 

"Why would you save my life on numerous occasions even when I made your life absolutely miserable, you saved my life and now it would make sense as to why you'd discount my advice during an akuma attack, but why would you save me if I was so terrible to you?"

 

The class watched as Marinette processed the entirety of the events playing out before her, before she answered, "It is my job and duty Chloe, I don't think about who it is I am saving I just do it, that's why I was chosen, it doesn't matter who I am saving it only matters that they're being saved."

 

Chloe at that point practically turned once more into a mess once again, she walked up to Marinette and hugged her, and her tears fell again. The class watched as Chloe, at least partially, collected herself and sat again at the front of the classroom. Chloe then promptly fell asleep, it was now obvious how little sleep the Bourgeois Girl had gotten since Friday's revelation.

 

With the girl finally seeming to have crashed from emotional turmoil and sheer exhaustion, Ms. Bustier finally continued her thought, "as I was saying, Marinette if you would like to tell us a little bit about what being a superhero means for you, I am sure the class would love to hear it."

 

Marinette pondered it a moment, and stood, Tikki flying out of her purse, cookie in her little paws. TIkki nodded, and the two made their way to the front, and looked at all her classmates and friends. "What exactly do you want to know?"

 

The chatter in the room exploded, and hands began shooting up, and the girl seemed overwhelmed, 'okay,' she thought making eye contact with Tikki, 'let's do this.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if what I wrote is a mental breakdown.
> 
> *Chloe Hugs Marinette* I don't know what I've written anymore
> 
> Okay, now legitimate question since I left this where I did, do you want Adrien to screw up in class and Marinette figure him out or have a later reveal in a separate setting? I am open to whichever. Next chapter will be written with the comments in mind. I hope to have it up in a week if not sooner.
> 
> I know it is shorter than promised, but it is really meant for a small Chloe Meltdown, meant to be followed up by Class Questions, and, depending on what you guys say, an Adrien screw up leading to Marinette discovering his identity.


	8. Adrien Messes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette answers the questions of her friends, Chloe basically continues on her little breakdown but sleeps through most of this, Alya gets some more answers, and Adrien f*cks up big time, not necessarily in that order and not all at one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need I say more? See you at the end

Even as the chatter continued it was clear Marinette was slipping into a wholly new persona, not quite Marinette, and not quite Ladybug, but the optimum balance of both. When it was clear to her peers Marinette hadn't spoken since their chatter began, they began to cut off their chatter in favor of asking Marinette questions directly. "Now, I think Marinette can handle questions just fine, now if you raise your hands, I am sure she'd be more than glad to answer as many as she could," Ms. Bustier said once the chatter had calmed down enough.

 

This decision seemingly pleased everyone in the room, and multiple hands shot up in the air. Marinette looked around the room, deciding to start with the friends she hang out with less, so she decided on, "Ivan."

 

The class grumbled, but let Marinette do as she wished, especially since she had somehow mastered a simultaneous glare and smile; glaring at one person, smiling at another. Ivan breathed and thought for a moment before articulating his thoughts, "what do you love most about being a hero?"

 

Marinette smiled, and she didn't really waste time in answering, "well, there's a lot to love, but my favorite part of the job, which it truly is just that, a job, is brightening people's day, and making a positive difference they can carry on with even if they feel down later. Sure I can do it as myself too, but as Ladybug, I can do it to more people."

 

The class looked in awe at her, and she went pink slightly at the attention, she decided to move on to someone else, and this time she picked a little more toward the back of the room, "Rose," Marinette finally called.

 

"What does Tikki eat? Or does she eat at all?" Rose asked trying to puzzle her way out of her confusion.

 

Marinette smiled at Rose and then turned to Tikki who smiled happily at the prospect of getting a little bit of food, "Tikki is quite the sweet-tooth, she eats all range of sweets, cookies, cake, macaroons, if it is a sweet pastry my parents make she'll eat it." As she spoke Marinette pulled a cookie out of her purse and Tikki flew to collect it with practiced ease. Then, if it hadn't been that she was paying attention to the chatter in the room, she wouldn't have heard the small, 'Why can't Plagg eat sweets?' Marinette's entire focus went to the speaker, she knew the name of Cat's kwami, he had mentioned it to her on patrol before, and also complained about his kwami's diet, at the time she hadn't mentioned Tikki's diet or even the small kwami's name. She'd done so because it could have significantly reduced the field of search for her identity to someone who has access to and consumes a lot of sweet pastries. She looked around the room whispering a quiet, 'Chaton?' to question why such a statement would be made here, in her classroom?

 

She looked around as if to find another person to call on for their question, but she knew that if her kitty was in the room he would have heard her whisper, and potentially tense. Then she saw what she was looking for, Adrien tensed ever so much, trying to hide it, but she knew that he was the only one tensed. Her kitty had sat in front of her, that stupid cat had also revealed his identity in one of the most ridiculous ways possible, complaining about his kwami's preferred food. Oh how she was going to tease him for this, and she decided that she could try to torment him now. She smirked knowingly, let's see what she could do. She gestured for hands to go back up, and saw Adrien put his up.

 

"Adrien," Marinette decided.

 

For a moment Adrien seemed to be shocked she had called on him, then he spoke, "u-uh, i-is th-there a, a, uh, reason, that you, uh, you hid your identity from Cat Noir?"

 

Marinette stored the memory of her partner/crush stuttering while talking to her away in a part of her mind she would value forever, oh she was going to enjoy knowing this. Meanwhile, she schooled her expression into one of thoughtfulness as she answered, "a couple of reasons, safety being chief among them, another was my self-confidence, and then it evolved, I guess, into him telling me to my face, without realizing it was me, that he was, and I quote, 'in love with ladybug,' before then I hadn't thought he was serious in those flirtations of his, in fact he even flirted with me, outside of the mask when Nathaniel was akumatized, so you know, I just brushed him off as a flirt. Even before then the anonymity was easy, and afterwards it grew to be a necessary thing to keep his affections on one side of my mask, not to mention the risks it posed."

 

The class seemed to agree that this was a good reason and Marinette let her eyes drift to her best friend, "Alya, would you like to get some more answers out of me?"

 

Her best friend sighed in exasperation, and Marinette couldn't help a smile, "yes," Alya began, "first, am I allowed to reveal another miraculous related secret?"

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, "not like there is a reason to hide it from them anymore."

 

Alya grinned and then her face went serious, "why did you choose me as Rena Rouge and a certain other someone as Carapace?"

 

Marinette didn't waste time answering, "For one, I trust you both, second you wanted to help your sisters, and Carapace wanted to protect you. I chose the best miraculous for you two and the mission at hand. I knew no matter what, that regardless of what happened I had someone that would give their all and fit perfectly with the miraculous I gave them. The two of you exemplified that, and I didn't have to worry." By this point the class was amazed that Alya was Rena Rouge, and that Marinette trusted her with a piece of magical jewelry.

 

"Girl when this is done you're getting the tightest hug I can manage to give you!" Alya said with her usual bit of sass, "Now, I think that is all of my questions, for now." With a wink from Alya and a roll of Marinette's eyes, the little questioning Alya had been giving ended.

 

It seemed there was one thing that the class still wanted to know, and Marinette gestured for them to ask it, "Can you transform?" They all practically yelled, Marinette chuckled, and looked at Tikki, who giggled as she flew through the room.

 

"You know the words Marinette," Tikki said as she flew next to her chosen.

 

"Alright then, Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette called as she began the transformation sequence, first came her earrings lighting up and forming the common five black dots, then she slid her hands over her eyes, the mask that had hid her identity for years slid into it's place on her face, then she thew her hands out as the common spandex-like suit flashed onto her in a light, a few soft kicks as it came into place and her yo-yo forming around her waist, then as the suit finished it's flash into existence she kicked her leg up, slamming it down and pulling a pose of strength and confidence. The class watched with rapt attention and admired the hero put such detail and concentration into preparing for battle, and then the focus in her eyes. It gave them greater confidence that Marinette was definitely the right person for the job.

 

Without anthying being said Marinette spoke again, "Spots off." As if there hadn't been clear amazement in the room, the suit vanished, as if it had never existed, but this time with speed, and efficiency. This time Max raised his hand.

 

"Yes, Max?" Marinette said as she turned to him.

 

"Why was your transformation to your regular self on friday so long despite the one performed just now being only a second long?" He asked.

 

Marinette didn't have time to open her mouth before Tikki answered for her, "I control the transformation, and despite how tired I was I wasn't about to leave Marinette exposed completely without some form of preparation, however short it may have been."

 

This answer seemingly satisfied the room, and the class set about writing, and Marinette sat down in her seat as the pencils in the room scratched against paper. She didn't once move, relaxing in the air of the room. She let time pass, until she finally noticed that a pile of papers had formed on her desk, Adrien was one of the few still writing, and didn't look to even be thinking as he put pencil to paper, there were no erased marks and it was clear it was from his heart. A couple minutes passed and Adrien passed a full three pages, she didn't read it immediately. Instead she skimmed it looking for any erased bits before she set about reading, she glanced at Adrien, who appeared to have just realized what was on the paper, ' _Oh, so the cat didn't think while he wrote._ ' Marinette considered the fact that Adrien was her partner for a moment, and then nodded, when it came to her alter-ego, her partner didn't think whatsoever. She smiled and began reading it;

 

_My dearest Lady,_

 

_Words are inadequate to describe what I feel for you, day in day out. I can't think to care about anything other than your existence, it drives me insane, and I can't even begin to comprehend how amazingly out of my reach you always seem to be. Now, you're even farther out of reach than I thought, being by your side as your partner gave me confidence that purrhaps you might one day consider me, now I know that you will always deserve more than I could ever provide for you. I hope you can forgive me for not being what you deserve in life, you deserve so much more m'lady._

 

Marinette stopped there, for one thing, she didn't want to read more of the same thing, and two she knew this hadn't been thought out at all, and third it was clear to her that Adrien hadn't been careful while writing this, careful to keep his identity concealed as would have been her wish had she not already figured him out. Then he goes on about not being fit for her, seriously? That Cat was going to get it the second she was alone with him and out of earshot of any possible eavesdroppers.

 

Oh how fun it would be to mess with him some more before then, she was going to give him the hardest time of his life. Why, you might ask? It is because she loves her kitty, and it is way past due for her to get her payback, and teach him a lesson in telling her who she does and does not get to love, because she loves him. There is absolutely no way anyone, especially him is going to tell her otherwise, not now and not ever again. She would not let her kitty think this way about himself, and she was bound and determined to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now considering what we saw in the newest episode, and how cool Nino was when transforming, and how it actually looked in action, I highly suggest you watch Anansi if you haven't already.
> 
> Now, who thinks I messed up with Adrien's reveal? I believe that everything would switch around once the Identity Reveal does happen so, basically, Marinette is going to make Adrien blush, and some other stuff, I think next chapter will be a break from this stuff, I am thinking Hawkmoth for a quick peek into that part of our story. 1900 words of greatness, there you go, I made up for last time.


End file.
